Stay with me
by swen-savior
Summary: young deputy Emma Swan has just engaged to her long time girlfriend Elsa but what happens when she is assigned to cover as sheriff in a small town called Storybrooke and meets the mayor of the town?
1. Chapter 1

*****Eave your comments guys*****

Stay with me

Chapter 1

It was October 22 and Emma looked into the eyes of the woman she had been dating for the past three years. They stood in the middle of central park. She got down on one knee, the other woman gasped at the blonde. She had no words. Her face said it all. Emma pulled a small box from her pocket and the people surrounding her all awed at the blonde who was about to propose. The other girl covered her smile with one of her hands; tears began to fill her eyes. Emma reached for her hand, never taking her eyes from hers. "Elsa… Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" the blonde asked smiling at her girlfriend who stood looking down at her nodding yes to the blonde. Emma stood up and kissed her now fiancé. She grabbed her from the waist and twirled her around with her hands around her waist raising her in the air. The people applauded at the couple as a man with a horse carriage picked them up and drove off.

Emma sat In the carriage holding Elsa tight. Giving her small kisses on her forehead from time to time. The light hair girl held her hand and couldn't stop looking at her other hand that now had a ring in it. "Do you really have to leave tomorrow?" Elsa asked. Emma sighed remembering she would have to drive to Boston. She had just proposed to her girlfriend and would have to leave the her the next day. "Yeah… If I don't go to Boston they'll want me to stay another year as a Deputy. I want to become sheriff. But I had ask you to marry me first before leaving you for a few days." The blonde kissed her fiancé in the nose. "I love you Emma." Said Elsa. The Deputy smiled and curled up as they enjoyed a ride around New York City.

When Elsa woke up her fiancé was gone. There was a note on her pillow directed for her.

_"My dearest future wife.  
>The station called. I will be back around the time you wake up.<br>I love you."_

The girl smiled and took another look at her hand with a beautiful white gold ring and a giant diamond. "Tiffany's" she thought to herself. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of her saying yes in the altar. The sound of a door opening was heard. The girl got up and ran to the door where her future wife was entering. She jumped on her and kissing her lips. "What's the matter?" Emma had a face of disappointment. "It's Captain Nolan… He sent Booth to Boston and now his gonna send me to some tiny town in the middle of nowhere." They walked to the living room and sat, the blonde had an irritated face she just wanted to punch something. "Where is he assigning you too?"  
>"Some town called Storybooke in Maine. The Sheriff just passed away and the town needs someone to cover. Fucking Nolan!" Emma walked around the living room. She had been waiting for Boston for the past three years and now her plans were ruined. "Emma calm down! Just look at it as a new opportunity. You'll be covering for a Sheriff. You don't have to be anyone's pet. Besides youll only be away from a week." Emma looked at her fiancé and she knew the trip would take longer. "How long?" the light skin girl said. "28 days." Elsa turned around and stared at her girlfriend now mad.<p>

"Twenty-eight days?! Emma that's a whole month!" she had a hand on her head. Emma wouldn't say anything. She shook her head and walked away. "Elsa…" Emma shouted running after her. "What? What do you want me to say? Don't go? I won't do that! This is a great opportunity for you." Emma lowered her head feeling guilty she would have to leave her fiancés side for a whole month. Elsa held her chin up looking at her. The blonde put her arms around the other girls waist reaching over to kiss her. "Youre not leaving this room until you give me a proper goodbye." Elsa pulled Emma into the bed and both began to kiss passionately. The blonde looked up to see the time on her watch and realized it would soon be 1 in the afternoon. "Shit! Elsa Im sorry I have to leave New York at 1pm. The mayor is really strict and I have get there on time." Elsa looked at her, beginning to undo the buttons of her pajamas. "Oh screw this mayor." Emma jumped back in bed and began to kiss her fiancé taking her red leather jacket off.

The road seemed so empty. She had been in Maine before many times to visit her adoptive parents but had never heard of this place called Storybrooke. It began to get dark and Emma knew she'd be so late. Captain Nolan would probably yell at her in the morning but then again it wasn't something new. The road was empty and it freaked her out a little bit. She stopped at a small gas station to get some coffee. She checked her GPS and Storybrooke was only 45 minutes away. The man at the gas station was asleep and Emma knocked on the glass waking the man up. "What?! What do you want?" Said the older man with a very Grumpy face. "I'm just paying for my coffee." The man twitched his upper lip and took the money away. "Where are you heading sister?" said the grumpy man. "I'm just heading to Storybrooke. I'm the new sheriff" the blonde said with pride and a smile but the man began to laugh at Emma like if she had said a joke. "You? They're replacing Graham with you?" he kept saying and laughing at the same time. Emma looked at the man with a serious face. Realizing he was nothing more than a drunk she grabbed her coffee and walked back to her car.

It was 8:15pm when she finally arrived to the town. There was no one to be seen and the blonde wondered if people even existed or it was nothing but a ghost town. She made her way to the Sheriff's station but it was closed already. "Shit!" Emma said loudly. "Is everything ok?" a woman who was walking by asked. Emma startled and turned to see who it was. A girl with pale skin and black hair with winter hat walked towards the blonde. "Hey! Hi. Sorry I'm just… I'm the town's new sheriff and I was suppose to meet the mayor at 7 but I got a little lost and well… I'm late." The pale woman looked at her confused first then smiled at her "Hmmm late on your first meet up with the mayor… Not a good idea." the woman joked. Emma shook her head and giggled. "Im Mary Margaret." Said the woman stretching her hand. "Im Emma." Both women shook hands as they smiled. "Well you won't find the mayor here. Nor at her office. If you really want this job Emma… I suggest you go to her house." Emma rolled her eyes and asked for directions on how to find the mayor's home.

When Emma turned she saw the enormous mansion. Mary Margaret had said it was a big white house not a mansion. She was so distracted looking at the beautiful property she suddenly stopped and almost ran over a kid who was playing outside. .." Emma ran to make sure he hadn't hurt himself badly "Kid! Are you ok?" The small child had fallen and was checking his knee. "Ouch… Yeah. I just hit my knee… Wait I've never seen you before. Who are you?" asked the kid. "I'm Emma. I'm the town's new sheriff. Are you sure you only hit your knee?" said the blonde when a woman's voice shouted at him "Henry!" the kid turned around and ran inside the mansion. A woman with hair as dark as night and lips as red as the apple with a beautiful body was walking down the entrance of the property. "And who are you to talk to my kid?" Emma swallowed down her throat feeling a little nervous as the woman got closer. "Who are you?" asked the lady. "I'm Emma. The new sheriff." The mayor looked at her in shock. "You're Storybrookes new sheriff?" "Hi." There was silence and the mayor kept looking at Emma from head to toes. "You're late!"  
>"I know! I'm so sorry! I got lost and-" the mayor raised her hand stopping her from talking. "I'm Regina, say How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you'll ever taste?" Emma nodded and followed the mayor. She thought this woman would be older and would of yelled at her but she seemed really nice so far. When they walked inside the mansion a man walked down the stairs. Black leather jacket, skinny jeans and boots with a really handsome face. "Deputy Jones… This is Emma. She will be the towns new Sheriff." The man stretched his hand and smiled at her. "please to meet you love." He said with a British accent. He turned back to the mayor letting her know Henry was now in bed and he would head out. Regina signaled Emma to follow her into her study. There Emma took a seat and Regina walked around inspecting her. "Emma… What's your last name dear?" Emma sipped on her apple cider glass almost too fast. "Swan. Emma Swan." She said. "Miss Swan. Very well… you should know that I don't like people being late! Your Captain said you would arrive at 7pm sharp! I am a very busy woman. And I had to waste my time waiting for you. I hope this isn't a habit of yours!" Emma stood up and listened to the mayor. "Of course madam mayor. It wont happen again." The older woman raised an eyebrow and smiled at the blonde. "Great! Now that we understand each other. You may leave my property." Emma stood and began to walk out "And Miss Swan… Don't you ever be late again!" The blonde nodded and walked herself out of the property.<p>

Emma got back in her car. She checked the time it was almost nine. She gave Elsa a call to let her know she had arrived safe and sound. She began to drive and found a small diner called "Granny's" the only place that was open. She was still on the phone with Elsa telling her how awkward meeting her new boss was. How the Deputy looked like a drunk pirate. When she hung up she walked inside the diner, everyone turned to see her. Mary Margaret was sitting by a stool when she saw her enter "Emma! Come sit... Ruby a hot cocoa please!" a thin brown hair girl behind the counter smiled at Emma as she walked over to sit. "Thanks" Emma said. "So you're the new sheriff huh? I'm Ruby." Emma sipped on her cocoa when the girl bend over the counter and waited for the reply. "Um yeah… Im Emma." Ruby had a flirty smile waiting to hear about the blonde's background story. "Ruby let's not scare our new sheriff." Mary Margaret said. Emma smirked and sipped on her hot cocoa.

Two hours had passed since Emma had arrived to Storybrooke and she had already befriended two people. Mary Margaret and her moved to a corner table. She had told Emma everything about the last sheriff, Graham. "Well Emma… ive told you everything you need to know about this town. Now tell me… what is there to know about you?" Ruby sat next to the black hair woman excited to hear about her background. She felt like she had no other option so she shared a little bit of her life. "I was supposed to go to Boston but instead my boss sent me here. I got engaged and the next day I had to leave my fiancé. I think my captain hates me. Captain Nolan. He is as handsome as he can be but a real pain." Mary Margaret spaced out for a second and Emma asked if she was ok. "Captain Nolan? You mean David Nolan?" she asked. Emma was surprised and nodded at her new friend. "How do you know my Captain?" the pale woman smiled and shook her head "David is my husband. Well at least our marriage papers say it. We haven't seen each other in 2 years since… Well-"  
>"Since he cheated on her with Kathryn." Ruby finished the other woman's sentence. Emma almost chocked on the news. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. But who was she to judge. She reached over for Mary Margaret's hand and gave it a squeeze letting her know she had nothing to worry about. "Well ladies… its been really nice to meet you but I have to find a hotel and spend the night, I don't want to deal with another angry mayor tomorrow morning." The three women giggled and Emma left the diner. There was only one hotel after all. She drove off and a nice old lady assigned her a room with a view of the whole town. When she got to her room she dropped her bags and lost herself in her sleep.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning the blonde woke up before her alarm went off. She had to be at station by 8am. The morning seemed gloomy yet really lovely. She couldn't recall ever seeing such a peaceful sky. Back in NYC its mostly filled with smoke. She jumped in the shower. Put some jeans on. And a white tank top. Her blue jacket couldn't be found so she went with the red leather one. The one she had used the night she had proposed to Elsa. Emma smiled at the flashback. She put on her brown tall boots, left the hotel and drove to Granny's.

"Good morning Emma." Mary Margaret said with a smile on her face as she found the blonde having breakfast alone. "Hey Mary Margaret." The black hair woman walked and sat next to the blonde. "So are you ready for your first day as a sheriff?"  
>Emma shook her head with a small grind on her face. "So what are you doing here so early? She asked. "Well… A teacher has to wake up early." MM said with a smile. Their conversation was interrupted by Ruby, who walked out of the kitchen yelling at someone. Emma and MM stared at her as she yelled. The thin girl began to walk away when an old lady walked out of the kitchen, the same lady that had given Emma her room last night. "Ruby you get your ass back in here or I will cut you out on your allowance!" the old lady shouted. Ruby stopped at the door and slammed it, making her way back to the kitchen. "Don't worry… this is normal for them two." Emma smirked again but didn't say anything. Ruby walked out again with a coffee cup on her hands heading towards Emma. It was now 7:30am and the blonde had to run out or she would be late again. "Sorry Rub's… maybe tomorrow morning."<p>

When she arrived to the sheriff's station she saw Deputy Jones walking out pissed. "Hey Swan." He said when he saw that Emma was walking towards the entrance. "Hey… Is everything ok?" the blonde asked. The Deputy pulled a flask of rum and took a sip from it followed by offering Emma one. "No thanks. Um are you ok?" The man looked at her and took another sip. "Perhaps you should mind your own business." He took another sip and walked away.

"Miss Swan." Regina said. The mayor was sitting in a desk with her legs crossed waiting for the sheriff to entered the building. "Madam Mayor! Sorry you uh… I didn't know you where here" The dark eye woman looked at her from head to toes raising an eyebrow biting the corner of her lip. "I just wanted to make sure you'd get here on time." She smiled back walking towards Emma. "Well… I'm here." Regina stood in front of her taking another look at the blonde. "Very well… Oh and Miss Swan… I'm gonna need you to go to my office today at 1pm. be there sharply." The mayor walked out without giving the blonde a chance to reply. Emma walked to her small office and gave Captain Nolan a call to update him with her status. "_Emma i told you to be there at 7pm and you get therean hour late on top you go to the mayor's property? What were you trying to do_?!" the captain sounded irritated. "Sorry captain but I just didn't want to blew this opportunity." The blonde heard the captain sigh and stayed silent for a few seconds. _"So how do you find the town so far? Made any friends yet?"_ Emma was about to mention MM but instead only mentioned Ruby. They talked on the phone for a couple of minutes and once he hung up she began to look through the files. "Swaaaaannnn…" Deputy Jones walked in. he stumbled and almost tripped as he walked through the hallway. "Dam it Jones are you always drunk on working hours?" the deputy looked at the sheriff and smirked. "Are you always this good looking love?" He didn't say another word he smiled at the sheriff and just walked out again.

Around noon Emma had gone through all the files. The last one had the mayor's name. She looked at it and put it down. But not being able to control her curiosity she picked the file and read.

Case no: 445890  
>Regina Mills<br>Marital status: widowed  
>Daniel Mills<br>Marital status: deceased  
>COD: Natural Death<p>

Emma was surprised to find that the mayor had once been married. She thought about Henry and it only made sense that she had had a husband. After all she was a really good looking woman. She continued reading and the notes only stated he was working at the stables when they found him dead. The town's doctor theory was that his heart had just stopped beating. In the back of the file there was a picture of Regina, Daniel and Henry in the stables. The kid must have been at least 5 years old Emma thought. Regina looked so happy and full of life. She had a smile that made the blonde wonder if she'd ever have a chance to see her smile like that on her stay there. As for Daniel, He seemed like a really nice gentleman. The way he was looking at Regina only made it clear that they were both in love. She smiled at the picture and closed the file. It was 12:45pm. The sheriff closed the station wondering where the hell Deputy Jones was. `No wonder Nolan assigned me to cover.' She said to herself.

When Emma arrived to the Town's Hall, she walked to what seemed the biggest office there. "Can I help you?" A woman with auburn hair and a decent face who was sitting in the reception office asked. "Yeah um Regina is waiting for me." Emma replied. The woman smiled and pointed at the seats giving the mayor a call. "She'll be with you in a few minutes." The blonde smiled and sat quietly. "I'm Blue." Said the receptionist with a smile and flirty look making Emma flattered. She could tell the receptionist kept flirting with her but Emma didn't pay much attention. "Blue... Can you send Miss Swan in." Regina's voice was heard on the speaker startling the young woman. The sheriff heard the mayor loud and clear and made her way to her office. The office was quite spacious. The theme was black and white. There was furniture in one corner and in the other was a small table. Then in the center there was only a desk. Regina was nowhere to be found but Emma jumped when the woman turned as she sat facing the window.

"Miss Swan, please take a sit." The blonde did as she was told. Both women sat with nothing to say. Regina was going through some papers and mumbling things. "If you want I can come later?" Emma said. The mayor raised her face surprised at the blonde's reaction. "Impatient are we now?"  
>"What? No… But if you're to busy I can come back later." Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Actually Miss Swan… We both have to go through these files. As sheriff, you should always be involved in every decision regarding the town." The blonde looked confused. Things were very different back in NYC but she didn't say anything and just went with the mayors guidelines. They had been working for a few hours going through projects and events that were coming up. Regina was sipping out of a glass that contained whiskey "So how does a woman like you end up becoming this tiny town's mayor?" Emma asked. "A woman like me? What exactly do you mean Miss Swan?" the blonde felt her stomach mix. Somehow this woman always managed to make her nervous every time their eyes met. A phone began to ring but Emma was lost in the mayors eyes she didn't notice. There was so much to this woman; she just had to let her walls down. "Miss Swan… Your phone is ringing." Emma blinked a few times as she found her way back to reality. She pulled her iphone out and Elsa was calling her. "I'm sorry… Uh… I need to take this." The blonde made her way out to the hallway to take the call.<p>

"Hey Elsa" Emma leaned against a wall still thinking of Regina's eyes. "How are you dear?" asked Elsa. "I'm ok… it's just been a busy day. I had to read every damn file and I'm kind of in a meeting with the mayor at the moment. "The blonde said sounding tired over the phone. "Oh ok… Well I just wanted to hear your voice. I really miss you and I could use a kiss right now." Emma flattered at her fiancé who was flirting with her over the phone. "I miss you too." The sheriff finished her call, as she turned around she crashed into the mayor. Both women stared into each other eyes. The mayor had dropped some files and Emma broke their moment lowering herself and picking the papers from the floor. "Pardon me madam mayor." She gave the papers back touching the mayor's skin. A chill ran Emma's arm that reached all the way to her spine. Regina cleared her throat and the young woman lowered her look. "That'll be it for today Miss Swan. I have a meeting in a few minutes with a very important man. I'd like for you to be there." Regina said as she began to walk towards the grand hall.

The blonde followed the mayor. None of the women said anything but Emma began to admire her hair, Followed by her neck. And the suit she was wearing, all black with a white shirt opened as a V neck. Emma raised an eyebrow and kept admiring the woman who walked in front of her. It was like watching a queen walk down the aisle. "You might want to focus on something else." The mayor said with a smirk on her face knowing Emma was staring at her. "I'm sorry it's just- you are-"The mayor turned around and stared at the emerald green eyes. "Miss Swan I'm talking about focusing on this meeting rather than wonder off to LaLa Land" Emma blushed at the idea that the mayor knew what she was doing all along. "Yes of course."  
>"Now this client, He basically owns the town. He's the main reason why I became mayor. He is really curious to meet you." The sheriff nodded and Regina opened the door. Both women walked towards a long table and a man with long hair stood by a fire place on the other side of the room. "I thought you would never show up dearie." The man kept facing the fire place and both Regina and Emma stood straight waiting for the man to turn.<br>"It's always good to see you Gold. This is Emma." The man finally turned around. Well groomed and a face that really went with his long perfect hair. He looked at Emma and gave her a small smile as he made his way to greet Regina. "So this is the blonde everyone is talking about huh?" He stretched his right hand and shook it as soon as the blonde made contact with him. "I'm Emma. Please to meet you sir." The man smirked at the blonde then back at Regina. "Mr. Gold will do just fine dearie. Say, how would you like to have dinner with me and me wife tonight? We can get to know each other better." Emma smiled at the man accepting his invitation.

The three individuals discussed Emma's wage and the duties they expected from her. Blue interrupted them for a second to make her way out but not before saying goodbye to her boss and Emma. She smiled at Gold and walked away never taking her eyes from the blonde. "Well then ladies, it's about to be 6pm and frankly I am starving. I will go pick my wife up and meet you at the restaurant at 8?" Mr. Gold said shaking both of the women hands, making his way out.

Emma was now left with Regina alone again. She could feel the woman staring at her. The blonde tried to avoid eye contact but she couldn't help it anymore and both women locked eyes. "So who watches over Henry while you're here with me?" was the only thing that came out of Emma's mouth. The mayor raised her eyebrow at the blonde knowing she was nervous. "Here with you?" Emma cleared her throat and blushed at the woman smiling at her. "I was just curious for the kid. He seems really nice." The mayor smiled at the compliment she heard from her son, she looked down at the table, picked some papers and then stood really close to Emma "Why don't we discuss our lives after dinner over some drinks?" The blonde couldn't help to feel the woman flirting with her. And she couldn't deny the attraction she felt in that moment. "Now Emma, The restaurant is located by the port. It's the only restaurant other than that diner. Once you get there let the host know you're with Mr. Gold and they will take you to our table." They made their way out and both women went on their own way.

On her way to the hotel Emma called her fiancé, but the phone call turned into a voicemail. "Hey baby. I'm sorry. I had such a busy day and I just wanted to return your call. I hope everything is ok. Call me tomorrow at any time. Love you." The blonde hung up and quickly made her way to her room. She changed and soon was on her to the restaurant. It was a lovely place. Not too shabby. It had a nice touch of romanticism. The sheriff walked to the front desk and a man soon walked her to her table. "Miss Swan so glad you could make it. This is my wife Belle. Belle this is Emma, the new town's sheriff." Emma was shock to find that Mr. Gold's wife was a really young girl. Mid 20s maybe, she was very beautiful and seemed rather nice. "So nice to meet you Emma! I've heard a few things about you" the woman said with a Scottish or perhaps a New Zealand accent. "I hope nothing bad" Emma joked with the beautiful giggling. Wherever she was from she could tell why Mr. Gold had married her. The couple and Emma took a sit as the waiter brought a glass of Whiskey for the blonde. The minutes passed and Emma grew inpatient when Regina wouldn't arrive. It was 7:55pm and she wouldn't bail out on Mr. Gold nor be late. Then, Mr. Gold stood up and raised his hand as he smiled at someone.

Emma turned around and her jaw dropped open when she saw Regina walking towards the table. The woman was wearing a blue dress that reached all the way to her knees. She always looked so good in her business suits, even though Emma had only seen her twice, but wearing normal clothes made her look even more attractive. Regina looked at Emma and noticed the blonde's mouth open. She walked straight to give Mr. Gold a kiss on his cheek, greeting him, followed by greeting Belle. "WOW Regina! You look amazing!" Belle said sounding surprised. The mayor smiled and turned to Emma who still had her mouth opened and kept staring at her. "You might want to close your mouth dear." Regina whispered as she shook the blonde's hand. The 4 individuals took their seats and began to order their dinner.

"So Emma" Mr. Gold broke the silence. "Tell us about you. What brings a young woman like you to our small town?" Emma took a sip from her drink clearing her throat and told the three citizens the funny story of how she had ended there thanks to her captain. She shared a few things about her, but not once did she mention Elsa nor her engagement. "How is David? I haven't seen him in three years. He was the deputy before Jones. He, Graham and Jones were great friends. Too bad he didn't get a chance to say goodbye." Emma smiled at Mr. Gold and Regina asked again how he was doing. "Well… He is captain back in NYC. So things must be good for him."  
>"Oh perhaps we should invite him to the Candle Dance." Belle interrupted sounding excited for this event. "The Candle Dance?" Emma asked. "Yes. The Candle Dance it's a masquerade party, which we will discuss tomorrow, we do it every year before Halloween. No one is allowed to use electricity. We kind of travel back to the medieval times." Regina explained with a smirk on her face as she looked deep into her green emerald eyes.<p>

The night was going great. Everyone began to leave the dinner area and move to the lounge. Mr. Gold and Belle announced they would soon be heading out. They both had to wake up early to continue the town's newest project. Storybrooke would soon have a public library and Belle would run it. When Mr. Gold looked at his watch it was almost midnight. The couple took off leaving the blonde and the mayor once again on their own. They made their way to the lounge and sat in a VIP area. Candles surrounded them and then Regina looked straight into Emma's Eyes. "So Miss Swan… What would you like to know about me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm telling you Gold… Regina is into Emma." Belle said as her husband drove and thought about the comment. "Why else would she show up dressed so glamorous? I don't know but I think she really is into Emma, and besides Emma couldn't stop looking at her." Mr. Gold smiled at what his wife kept saying. He did however wonder why Regina would go home and change. She'd normally just show up in business casual as always and talk business. But not tonight, tonight she talked about something else other than work.

The restaurant was almost empty. It was close to 2 in the morning, Emma and Regina were the only ones left in the lounge. Three other couples sat near the bar and two other were still in the diner. Both women talked without realizing what time it was, their laughs where the only ones that were heard across the room. "I'm really glad we stayed after dinner." Emma said smiling as she turned her look away and blushed. Regina bit her under lip and stared at the blonde who kept blushing. "I'm also glad we did Emma." She said. Both women locked their eyes into each other and Emma couldn't stop staring at her lips making it obvious she was craving them. Their moment was interrupted when a waiter walked to them letting them know they would close soon. They walked along the port for a few minutes and even though Regina didn't want to say goodbye she had to go home to her son. Emma walked her to her car and both admitted how much they had enjoyed each other's company. "Well, Emma, I shall see you tomorrow morning." There was silence and Emma reached over giving the older woman a kiss on her cheek and taking off right away.

On her way home Emma couldn't stop smiling, she hadn't felt like that in a long time. She took her phone out to see what time it was when she read she had 7 missed calls from Elsa. In that moment Emma came back to reality. She was engaged. She couldn't be flirting with the woman who was her boss! _"Jesus Christ what are you doing Emma Swan." _She asked herself. But she knew she couldn't help but feel attracted to the mayor. There was something about her that she couldn't get enough off. She knew she had to stop but she didn't want too. A part of her felt right whenever she was with Regina. And after tonight she knew it be impossible to stay away from the older woman. She knew Regina was attracted to her too but she couldn't do that to Elsa. Only a month she would be in town and then return to NYC, and soon enough Regina and everyone else would forget about her. She told herself she would stop flirting and do her job. Elsa was a wonderful girl, they had been together for three years and she deserved so much. That night would be the first and last time she would flirt with the mayor. But Emma knew better, that night was only the beginning.

When Regina arrived to her home, Henry was asleep. He was old enough for him to stay on his own so she never in bothered in getting him a babysitter anymore. She walked towards the front door when she heard steps behind her. "Where were you?" Deputy Jones walked out of nowhere. "Jesus Jones! What are you doing here?" the mayor asked. "What am I doing here? Don't I come here every night?" the deputy asked as he got closer to the mayor. "Deputy Jones, you're drunk. You should leave." The man smiled briefly but then became angry. He grabbed the mayor from her waist and tried to kiss her but the older woman raised her hand and slapped him. "You need to leave before I call Emma!" Deputy Jones was rubbing his face still hurt from the slap when Henry opened the door. "Hey Henry." He said. "Mom, what- what's going on?" the kid asked as he stared at his mother and the deputy. "Nothing dear, Killian was just leaving. Weren't you?" Killian began to make his way out leaving the mayor and her kid on their own. "Go to sleep sweetie." The dark eye woman gave a kiss to her son as he walked upstairs with sleepy eyes and tired body.

The mayor made her way to her room, changed into gray silk pajama's and went to bed. She laid with her eyes opened, for she could not sleep. Green emerald eyes was all she could see, she had not felt so happy since Daniel. She wanted morning to happen already so she could see Emma again. There was just something about her that made the woman happy. She got to know a little bit of her and wanted to know everything. She felt like she knew her, her entire life. For once since Daniel the mayor didn't feel lost anymore. She looked at her clock and it was 3:15am. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep, with nothing to think off but the green eyes she had stared at all night.

When Emma arrived to the mayor's office the next morning, Henry was the only one in the office. When Henry saw her he had a smile on his face, for he was always curious about meeting new people all the time. Regina was in a meeting so Emma and the mayor's kid waited in the office. He sat on her desk drawing while Emma waited by the couch. "Emma… would you rather be a knight or a princess?" the kid asked. The blonde took a second to think about it and went with the knight. The kid drew for a few minutes more until he finished and took the drawing to Emma. "What's this?" asked Emma holding the drawing of two knights and a queen with a masquerade. "It's a costume idea for The Candle Dance. I thought maybe you could go with me and my mom. Since you're the new sheriff…" The blonde smiled at the kid who seemed very excited with this event. "Hmmm maybe you can be a white knight and I can be the black one and together we'll have to guard your mother." Henry smiled at the idea Emma had just given him. Together they began to design their costumes and soon enough Regina walked in and startled them both.

"Emma, Henry! What are you guys doing here?" the mayor asked as she walked in already looking into the green emerald eyes."Me and Emma were bored so we designed our costumes for next week." Regina raised an eyebrow as the kid ran to her with the drawings in his hands. "See. Im gonna be a white knight and Emma will be the black one and together we will guard you all night." Henry giggled as he explained how she would be the queen. "Hmmm… But you're always my little prince. A queen can't walk into a bowl without a date?" the kid frown at his mother knowing she was right. "Besides I already have our costumes ready sweetie. I'll tell you what. You'll be my little prince this time and next year you can be anything you want." Henry soon was happy again and ran back to Emma and whispered something in her ear. The mayor stared at both of them as they made a pinky promise and the kid began to complain how hungry he was.

Emma called Granny's and ordered some take out. She drove to the diner and Ruby gave her the order as she rushed back to the Town's Hall.

Regina and Henry where clearing the small table they had in her office for Emma would soon be back with their lunch, she explained to the kid how he would soon be picked up by MM who would take him home because she would stay for a few hours to plan The Candle Dance for next week. Henry agreed since he was very excited. They sat in the mayor's desk when they heard Deputy Jones argue with Blue to let him in. Regina grew angry and told Henry to continue drawing. She walked to the reception area and there was Jones walking in circles as Blue stood by the door. "What is going on here?" the mayor asked as she walked straight to meet with Deputy Jones eyes. "Regina I need to talk to you." The older woman sighed at the man who seemed rather desperate and smelled like alcohol. "Blue, make sure Henry stays in my office. Let Emma in as soon as she gets back." the dark hair woman walked as the deputy followed.

When Emma arrived to the Town's Hall she couldn't stop smirking at the promised she had made to Henry. That kid was seriously brilliant, but her daydream was broken when her phone began to ring. "Elsa! Hi how are you?" the blonde asked as she began to get out of the car taking the bags of food out and settling them on top of the car. "_About time you picked up! Seriously that town is over working you! And it's only been three days." _Elsa said sounding annoyed. "I know baby but the town has some event next week and well things are different out here, apparently as sheriff I'm involved in all events." Emma said as she leaned against her yellow bug's door. "_Well that's interesting. What kind of event is it?"_ the blonde explained the event and stayed on the phone with her fiancé for a few minutes more until she saw Henry by the window who seemed excited that food was finally there. "Elsa I have to go I'll call you later." The woman hung up and walked to the office.

"Hey Emma." The receptionist said as she sat behind the desk. "Hey Blue. How are you?" Emma smiled at the young woman who kept trying to flirt. "I'm better now that you're here. It's always good to have a sheriff to keep one safe." Blue said with a wink. The sheriff blushed and then walked to the mayor's office to find Henry by himself. "Hey kid. Where's your mom?" Henry ran to the table as Emma made her way to settle the food in the table. "Ummm I don't know? Deputy Jones was shouting at Blue and then he and my mom left to another room to talk." The blonde wondered what was going on. Deputy Jones had been acting weird since she got to town but he never wanted to talk or was usually away from the station. The kid and the sheriff waited for Regina to get back but Emma grew impatient and went to look for her. "Hey Blue… Do you know where Regina is?" the receptionist directed the sheriff to the third room down the hall. She made her way and then began to walk slowly when she heard two people arguing.

"Killian, please let go off me. Emma and my son are two rooms away." Regina said. Emma peeked through the door that was slightly opened and saw Deputy Jones holding Regina against the wall. "Why do you care so much what Swan thinks huh? She's nothing but a waste of time! I could have been sheriff! That what Graham would of wanted." The mayor giggled at what the deputy had to say. "What Graham would of wanted? Oh Killian… The only reason why you were and are deputy is because he begged me to give you the job. He felt sorry for you! That's why Emma is the sheriff! She's worth this opportunity. You're nothing but a drunk." Jones raised his hand about to slap Regina when Emma walked in. "It's time for you to leave Jones." She said as she walked slowly towards the mayor. Killian looked at Emma and let go of the mayor as he grew angry and kicked a chair walking out. "Madam Mayor… Are you ok?" she asked as Regina was still leaning against the wall covering her mouth with one hand looking down as she nodded to the blonde. "What's his problem anyways?" the blonde asked. "He lost his wife, Mila, a few years ago. And he blames Mr. Gold for it" Emma gave Regina a face of confusion. "See Killian arrived to this town from the UK. He was full of life and David took him in. He and Graham made a good officer out of him. He met Mila and both fell in love, but one night Mila was In the port by herself since she owned a small boat. Well there was a storm happening and Mr. Gold was passing by when he saw the woman on her boat. He ran to help her but a lightning struct her boat and she fell into the water unconscious. Mr. Gold was hit by it too making him fly out and passing out. Mila drowned and ever since he blames the whole town for that incident. Especially Mr. Gold" Regina and Emma began to walk back to her office where they found Henry laying on his mother's desk. "So… Hungry… Dying…." Both Emma and Regina giggled and the three enjoyed their lunch.

After lunch MM passed by to pick him up. The sheriff and the Mayor planned The Candle Dance. Both women sat really close finding every excuse to touch their fingers or rubbing their skin against each other. "So what are you planning to dress up as?" Regina asked. "It's a surprise. By the way, can I borrow Henry tomorrow? He and I designed the costume so he needs to help me." The mayor looked at the blonde and smiled at the thought that she wanted to spend time with him. Henry had a thing that made everyone love him instantly, and as of today he and Emma clearly were now best friends. The older woman smiled at the sheriff and approved of her spending time with her son. "Emma…" Regina said as she breathed in. "Yeah?" the blonde sat straight and looked at her straight in the eyes. The mayor reached for Emma's hands and held them by her knees. "Thank you for earlier." She said. Both women stared into each other's gaze. Regina couldn't help herself as she bit her under lip and looked at the blonde's mouth. They both held their hands and Regina wanted to say something but all she could think of was kissing Emma. She leaned over about to go for the kiss when Emma stood up and avoided it. "I um… I think were done here so see you tomorrow?" Emma said with Regina looking shocked that she had avoided the kiss. "Yeah, of course. Good night Miss Swan." Emma walked away but stopped at the door. She wanted to run and kiss the mayor but how could she? "Did you forget something?" the dark eye woman asked. "What? No sorry… Goodnight Regina."

Emma ran to her car and drove as fast as she could to the hotel she was staying at. As soon as she got there she bumped into Belle. "Emma! Is everything ok? You look like you could use a friend." Emma nodded and both walked to the library while Emma explained a little bit of her situation never mentioning who it was that was making her have second thoughts. "How come never mentioned you were engaged the night we met?" the blonde raised her shoulders not knowing what to response. "Oh cmon Emma… It's because of Regina isn't it?" the sheriff opened wide her eyes and began to deny it but who could she lie too? Belle wasn't stupid. She was quite clever. "I just… I wasn't planning on sharing my life. I mean I was attracted to Regina the moment I met her and I just… I didn't want her to know I was engaged." Belle took a deep breath and sat next to Emma. "You know… the moment I saw you two together I knew there would be something going on. Regina is into you. I know so. But don't lead her on to something that won't happen. She is a great person; she deserves to know the truth."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*NYC*

"So when is Emma coming back?" Anna, Elsa's little sister, asked as both girls walked down Times Square. "In a month, I've hardly talked to her and it sucks. I miss her like crazy." The evening was chilly but the streets were always busy for the tourist where always invading the streets. "its barely gonna be a week huh?" her sister asked. "Yeah, I'm thinking of driving there next Saturday and surprise her. I don't know… What do you think?" Anna smiled at her sister excited that she would drive to visit her fiancé. "Elsa that's crazy! Not crazy in a bad way, but crazy as in its great! I'm willing to go with you, of course if you want and Kristoff can come too. He can drive us there." Anna was overly excited and Elsa agreed with her. She knew Emma loved her sister and her husband. Besides they were all a small family. They would leave next Saturday and surprise Emma.

*Back in Storybrooke*

Emma had worked all day at the station. Deputy Jones showed up in the morning sober for once since the blonde had arrived to town. They both worked on several cases. The most recent one was of Sheriff Graham. Emma opened his file and read:

Case no: 667834  
>Name: Graham Humbert<br>Marital Status: Single  
>COD: Unknown<br>Notes: When Deputy Jones arrived to the scene, Sheriff Graham laid on the ground inside the sheriff's station. Video tape reviewed, no suspects found.

Killian walked in on the sheriff when she was reading his best friends file. "Swan, not to be rude but Graham doesn't concern you love." He said with a slight smirk. "Deputy, I know this is hard but, I am the sheriff and if I can help this case get close I wouldn't mind." The man looked at her and sat looking at the floor. "He wasn't suppose to die you know. The day he died he had sent me to the woods because the town's thief, Robin, well he had broken to the station. If he hadn't sent me I would have been here and nothing would of ever happened to him, its crossed my mind that maybe he was behind his death" Emma looked at Jones who now had tears in his eyes. She reached for his hand and for once since she had arrived to town she could understand him. He had lost his wife and now his best friend. He was alone. "What makes you think he would hurt Graham?" the blonde asked. "Hasn't the mayor told you?" there was a brief silence."Graham and she had a thing going on, but before she and Robin had a brief romance. He was always jealous of him. The mayor dated Graham for about a year but only I knew. After Graham passed away well… I would go to her house and well… we needed some closure. But its all over now." the blonde had no words for the deputy.

By noon Emma went for lunch. Ruby sat with her when Belle walked in with Mr. Gold. She greeted the ladies and had a brief talk with Emma to check on The Candle Dance plans. Everything seemed to be going well. Before leaving, Emma asked Ruby if she could help her with her costume on Thursday night. Ruby agreed and when Belle over heard them she asked if she could also join and the two girls agreed making it a girls night. They all agreed on inviting MM and when Belle asked about Regina, Emma mentioned she would be busy with Mr. Gold that night and she would have Henry with her since he was the one who had the idea of her costume.

The rest of the week went by pretty fast. Every day Emma and Regina would get to know each other more. Emma would go to the sheriff station in morning and by noon she would drive to the mayor's office and spend the rest of her shift working on town events with her. Henry had been going straight to his mother's office since he knew the sheriff was there. Both women would share secret looks and small touches. They knew there was something happening between them but neither made a move. Regina didn't want to risk it again; Emma had denied her once already. By six Henry and Emma would spend time with themselves until the mayor was ready to leave. After that they'd either go to granny's diner or have dinner at the mayor's mansion.

The rumors around town where beginning to spread the rumors of the blonde spending to much time in the office and in her home, but no one dared to say anything to the sheriff and especially not to the mayor. Belle however knew there was more than just the rumors. She had asked Regina but the mayor denied it all and the librarian got yelled at. When she asked Emma, the blonde said they were only friends. But the librarian didn't believe a word. She knew there was something going on but they were really being careful.

There was three days left for The Candle Dance event and everyone in town was excited. Regina had revealed Henry's costume to the blonde and Emma suggested adding a red cape as a final touch making Henry love the idea. "So when do I get to see yours?" the blonde asked. Regina raised an eyebrow giving her a smirk. "When I get to see yours Miss Swan." the blonde looked down blushing. "You have to wait till Saturday." Regina stared at the blonde who smiled at the thought. Henry was doing his homework with Blue in the reception office and the two women where alone. Regina looked at the blonde and picked her chin up. "You know… I really like it when you blush." The mayor said as she watched Emma blush. "Regina… We need to talk." The older woman felt like the universe was suddenly falling apart and like gravity didn't exist anymore and if she didn't held on to something soon she would float away. She had been spending everyday with the sheriff, the happiest days were since Emma had arrived to storybrooke and she didn't know why but she knew the reason was Emma. No one made her laugh like she did. And no one had ever made her feel as safe as the blonde did. The blonde waited for the mayor to say something but nothing came out of her mouth. She reached for her hands and stared into her eyes. "Hey… You can tell me anything." Regina didn't wait another second before throwing herself kissing the sheriff. Emma felt the mayors lips and they stood still for a few seconds when Regina began to move her lips. Emma closed her eyes trying to resist but she couldn't do it, she didn't want to do it. More than anything she had been craving the lips that were red as the apple. They shared a kiss like no other; Emma pulled herself away when she heard little steps running towards the room. Henry walked-in to let Emma know that it was time to go. "And where are you two heading?" his mother asked. "I can't tell you it's a secret operation between me and Emma." The woman looked at Emma then back at her son raising an eyebrow asking that the operation was. "It's called operation Candle light." The mayor giggled at her son and watched as her son and Emma walked away.

"Sure your mom doesn't know anything kid?" Henry nodded as they drove to town to meet with Ruby and Belle. The sheriff was done with her shift so she had the rest of the evening free to spend with the boy. "Okay. So you're sure she's gonna be a queen right?" Henry looked at the blonde who seemed rather nervous. "Emma, my mom is always the queen in town. Everyone else is princesses, princess or peasants." Emma tilt her head to the side wondering what Regina must look like dressed as a queen. "Ok well let's pick MM up and then we can head to the library."

When Emma and the other two arrived to the library, Ruby and Belle were already finishing their costumes when Belle saw Emma walk in with Henry she knew she had seen the mayor. She had it all over her eyes and smile. "kid why don't you go with Ruby and start looking at some books." Henry ran off to Ruby who had brought cookies her grandmother had baked for them. "So what are you planning to dress up as?" Belle asked. "Henry… He said I should be a White Knight." Belle raised her eyebrows and opened her eyes wide. "What?" the blonde asked. "You do know Regina will dress up as a queen right?" MM was looking for a book behind the counter when she heard their conversation and couldn't help herself but stay and listened. "Yeah, so?"  
>"Oh cmon Emma… A queen, her little prince and a knight?" Emma denied they would go together. "The kid wanted to be a knight and she didn't let him so I made him a promise I would dress up as one. But we're not even going together." Belle was about to say something when MM walked on them. "Emma Swan… You and the mayor? Who would of thought?" Belle and Emma stared at MM as she enjoyed the look on their faces of being caught. "No it's not like that MM."<br>"What's not like that?" Ruby asked as she also joined the conversation.  
>"Emma here has a crush on the mayor. And looks like she's gonna be her white knight at The Candle Dance." Ruby looked shocked turning to see the blonde. "Emma… You- You're into girls? How come I'm always the last one to know these things!" everyone stared at Ruby and giggled at the girls reaction. "Well then now that everyone knows… can we get back to whatever is that we are suppose to do?" the sheriff walked towards Henry who was sitting reading a fairy tale book. The other three women began to talk in low tone so the blonde wouldn't listen. "Ok if you want to gossip at least you guys can do it like everyone else, when I'm not in the room maybe?"<br>"Oh no Emma. We were just planning on making your Saturday night perfect with the mayor." Belle said as the other girls nodded.  
>"My night… with Regina?" the blonde asked. "Yep, were gonna make sure you have the best knight costume, we may only have two days left but Regina will have no idea it'll be you behind the mask."<p>

Regina took a sip of her glass of whiskey. Her house felt empty, Emma nor Henry where around, her fingers often touched her lips as she remembered the kiss she shared with Emma. She had never been the kind of person who has friends all over town. At least not since Daniel, there was only one woman in town who she considered a friend. Kathryn Midas. The older woman needed to talk to someone about what she was feeling towards the blonde but Dr. Hopper was out of the list. He may have been the town's psychiatrist, but Regina didn't want to hear any professional advice. She needed just someone to listen and support her. Without waiting another second the mayor gave Kathryn a call. "_Hello?"_ said the woman on the other line. "Hey Kathryn, How are you?" Regina sat in a chair next to the house phone not knowing what she was expecting from her old friend. They hadn't talked since Daniel passed away. That was almost 6 years ago. "_Regina? Is that you?" _the woman's voice sounded shocked, excited and happy to hear from her old friend. They talked for a few minutes until Regina asked her for lunch the next day. Kathryn agreed without even hesitating instantly. When she finished her call Henry and Emma had just arrived. "Emma your costume is gonna be the best! Belle really has a great imagination." Regina overheard their conversation as she made her way to the entrance to greet the blonde and her son. "Well about time you two showed up. I've been alone all evening and I'm expecting you two to go sit on the couch, pick a movie so that when I get back you two can make up for abandoning me." The blonde smirked at the older woman who wouldn't take her eyes off her. Henry giggled and pulled Emma to the theater room. "Do you guys have Netflix?" asked Emma. "Nope, I don't even know what that is?" Henry said with a look of confusion in his face. The blonde laughed taking over the big screen that had internet access. Logging in to Netflix the kid was amazed at the list of movies there was. "We can watch all that?" the sheriff nodded followed by a wink. After a few minutes they both decided to watch "Pearl Harbor" the kid was only 12 but he really loved history and heroic movies. When Regina opened the door her son and the sheriff where already sitting with only one space between them. The mayor smirked as she walked towards the couch where Henry threw in the blanket and began to watch the film. Halfway through the movie Regina cuddled next to the blonde without thinking about it.

"I think Henry is asleep." Emma said as she looked over to where the Henry was sitting. Regina looked up to Emma grabbing her face and kissing her lips. "I've been wanting to do that all day long since you left." The mayor said. The blonde didn't say anything she only smiled as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen to pour some wine. The night was cold, it had rained almost all evening and it was almost midnight. "What are you doing here?" Regina said as she walked in the kitchen never taking her eyes off of Emma. "Hey. I uh… just needed a glass of wine." The blonde was nervous, but she just kept herself calm. _"Keep it together Emma. You're engaged. You're engaged. YOURE ENGAGED TO A BEAUTIFL WONDERFUL WOMAN." _ The mayor walked towards the blonde but as soon as she faced the blonde she walked around the kitchen avoiding eye contact and any kind of touching. "Is everything ok dear?" the blonde was facing the window drinking out of her glass of wine not knowing what to say. "Yeah… I'm just… Regina we need to talk. Look whatever this is whatever its happening… it has to stop. It's unprofessional and ill be gone in about three weeks and I just…" Regina raised her hand stopping her from talking, her expression changed within seconds and Emma felt her insides being ripped out. "I understand. I'm sorry and it won't happen again."

Regina kept looking down avoiding eye contact with the blonde. _How could I be so stupid Why would Emma want something with me _The mayor thought to herself as she leaned against the table. Emma apologized and began to make her way out. She stood by the door about to step out when she stopped, taking a deep breath. "_Screw this."_ The blonde said to herself as she shut the door and ran back to the kitchen. "Miss Swan I thought you were leaving" The blonde stood in front of her "I did… But I have to do something first." The blonde grabbed the mayor from the waist closing the gap between them as Emma kissed her. "Emma… but you-"  
>"Screw what I said. We both want this so bad." Both women kissed passionately. The sheriff picked her up sitting her down in the counter. Every kiss felt like tiny particles going through combustion in their lips. Every touch made them have chills run through their spines. Emma held her by the waist touching her but never too much for she wanted to respect her. The mayor wrapped her legs around Emma, giving her access to her neck so she could kiss it. Hands explored each other's body, lips touching every inch of skin. Gasps and small moans could be heard. The blonde lowered her hands to the mayor's things, slowly pulling the dress up. Regina could feel heat literally burning her, the touch of the blonde felt like flames increasing the heat in her body. Both women were about to take things to another level when Henry shouted for his mother. They quickly fixed themselves up just in time as Henry entered the kitchen. "Sweetie, what do you need?" the kid looked at Emma then back at Regina with a small smirk. "I'm just thirsty." Emma smiled secretly at the mayor drinking a little more wine. "Okay well I think I'm gonna let you two go to bed now." Henry waved to his friend as he sat drinking some milk. Regina walked the blonde to the door, they didn't say anything, Emma grabbed the woman's hand, a smile filled her face. She looked at her and leaned in to kiss her once more this time holding her face with one hand and the other around her waist. This time the kiss felt more than just passion. She gave the woman another kiss but this time in her forehead and made her way to her car.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_"__Regina… Regina…" the mayor opened her eyes to find Emma standing in the door looking at her. "Emma… What are you doing here?" The blondes face wasn't visible; the room was dark with only small amount of light coming in from the outside. "I know but I really needed to see you." The mayor sat in her bed as the blonde made her way to sit next to her. Both women stared into each other's eyes. No words where needed. The older woman caressed Emma's cheek with her hand holding it. "Regina… you're driving me crazy and-"the dark hair women stopped her from talking, she slowly reached over and kissed her. The blonde began to move her lips following the rhythm. Her hand traveled to meet Regina's back, the kissing began to turn more passionate as every second passed by they could feel themselves burning in each other skin. Regina slowly removed the blondes red jacket leaving her in her white tank top. The other woman made her way ending on top of Regina. Hands traveled all over the blonde's abs, exploring her body and admiring every single inch of it. Emma started to kiss her neck slowly as one of her hands unbuttoned the silk pajamas the mayor was wearing, giving her more access to her skin. She kissed every inch of the woman's body until she meet with her breast. "They're beautiful, and now they're mine." Said the blonde as she bit one breast softly and cupping the other one making the older woman gasp, feeling her body tremble. She could feel Regina's hands on her head, grabbing her hair and pulling it hard, making her crave more. "Emma." The mayor said moaning and gasping. The blonde pulled herself up kissing her on the lip with one of her hands traveling to her stomach, slowly moving it lower and lower until she met with her pants. Emma looked into her eyes, softly making her way under her pant to find the woman's private part ready. She caressed it first, exploring it. She dipped in two fingers making the mayor moan; she brought them back up and put them in her mouth tasting the older woman. Then she put them back dipping them into her one, two, three times. Creating a rhythm that made Regina moan and tightening the hand between her with her thighs. Fast and faster she went then slow again. Soft and hard, the older woman couldn't handle it anymore, finally giving up and releasing into Emma's fingers. _

Regina woke up sweating; her body felt so hot and humid in between her legs. She laughed at the thought of her dream. Emma had only given her a little piece of what she really wanted. She looked into the ceiling smiling every time she would remember her dream, making her anxious and frustrated. The mayor wanted the sheriff and she would have her one way or the other.

The next morning Emma made her way to Granny's where she found MM eating breakfast with another hot cocoa and breakfast plate next to her. "Is someone with you?" asked the blonde. "Of course not, it's for you. I think Ruby is aware of your morning routine. You tend to come in 5 minutes after me." The pale woman smirked and Emma sat next to her. "So how was your night?" the sheriff quickly stuffed her face with pancakes avoiding to answer as she nodded her head and a thumb up. MM gave her a look and then shook her head. "Emma someone saw you walk out of the mayor's house around midnight. You can't tell me your night was just ok." The blonde swallowed hard and sighed. Ruby made her way to the two women to catch up on the gossip. "Good morning sheriff." Emma looked at her and lowered her head. "oh no she told you?" asked Ruby worrying at the blonde reaction. "no I haven't, but she just doesn't want to tell us what happened between her and the mayor last night." Emma raised her head quickly looking at MM and back at Ruby. "How do you know I left after midnight?"  
>"Ruby. She tends to go for runs around midnight." The blonde turned back to the waitress who now was busted. "Im sorry… I was just passing by the mayor's house when I saw you two… well… I only told MM I saw you leave around that time."<br>"Wait… something happened?" MM interrupted looking shocked. "Emma what happened?" she asked anxiously and exited. The blonde shook her head again and covered her face with her hands knowing they would not drop it. At least not MM. "We kissed… there I said it." Ruby smiled and MM dropped her jaw shocked at what she heard. "Emma Swan, you really have a thing for the mayor huh?" the sheriff lowered her head nodding at the two girls. "We must tell Belle! She's gonna love it when she finds out she won the bet." Said Ruby.  
>"Bet? What bet?" Emma alarmed herself.<br>"Oh relax, Ruby and Belle betted on when you two would kiss. Ruby said you'd make a move by Saturday. Belle said it happened before, so I guess Belle wins." MM explained. The three girls laughed when a blonde opened the door, Ruby dropped her jaw and MM dropped her hot cocoa cup. "What the… MM!" the sheriff shouted as some of the cocoa spilled on her. the pale woman was still shocked at seeing the other woman passed. "I'm sorry Emma… I… I have to go." MM stood up and walked out as fast as she could. The sheriff grabbed a few napkins and dried herself a little. "What the hell is her problem?" she asked. Ruby stood there with nothing to say looking at the blonde who sat by herself. "It's Kathryn… I didn't know she was back? She's the girl your captain cheated on her with." Emma turned to find a lonely woman waiting to be attended. Ruby's granny walked from the kitchen "Ruby you get your ass to work. Go and greet Kathryn properly and take her order." Ruby's grandmother looked like a really nice woman but she sure was bossy as hell. "Well… here goes nothing." The waitress said. "Hey… give her a chance, we all make mistakes." Ruby nodded, she took a deep breath and walked to the table Kathryn was seating. "Kathryn! So good to see you! I didn't know you were back in town!" the other blonde smiled, knowing she really didn't mean her greet. "Hey Ruby, it's really good to see you again." The woman said with a small smile on her face.

Emma saw as Ruby and Kathryn talked for a few minutes until she got back. "So what did she order?" asked the sheriff. "Actually just a cup of coffee… she's… waiting for your girlfriend." Emma turned to look at the woman then back at Ruby "She's waiting for Regina? What would she want with her?" The waitress looked at the blonde who clearly wasn't aware of the friendship Kathryn and the mayor had. "Kathryn is Regina's best friend. They use to do everything together before… Daniel passed away." The blonde picked her cup of cocoa up taking a sip when the door opened again; she turned to see who it was just to find a mayor wearing a red blazer, black dress with black boots. _Dammit Regina… why do you always have to look so sexy _the blonde thought to herself as she watched the mayor walk towards her with a smile.

"Miss Swan, I'm glad to know you're getting along with the town's….." Regina stopped her sentence looking at Ruby from head to toes "Community. Can I have a word with you… privately." The sheriff nodded and walked behind the mayor. "Regina! Oh my god I'm so glad to see you" Kathryn said as she stood up from her seat to hug the mayor. "It's good to see you too Kathryn, may I introduce you to Emma… she's the towns sheriff for now, but I'm thinking of giving her the job for good." Kathryn looked at Emma with a smile and greeted her shaking her hand. The blonde smiled but turned to see the mayor who clearly was thinking of asking Emma to stay. _Shit…_ the sheriff smiled looking at the mayor realizing she was beginning to get attached. "If you'll excuse me for a few seconds Kathryn, I need to have a word with Emma." Kathryn took her seat and the mayor and the sheriff made their way to the back room. "Hey." The blonde said. "… Hey." Regina turned to see if anyone was around, reaching over to kiss her hard. "Wow… What was that for?" the older woman smirked and backed off a little. "No reason… I just really missed you last night, especially after my dream." The sheriff raised an eyebrow wondering what she was talking about. "Maybe I can tell you all about it tonight?" whispered the dark eye woman making her way back to Kathryn. Emma smirked and shook her head knowing she was clearly doing a mistake and had to put a stop to it, but how could she when she really liked kissing the older woman and sharing nights with her and Henry.

Regina walked back to where Kathryn was sitting; Ruby walked over and took their order walking away quickly. Emma walked by giving the mayor a secret look, followed by a small hand wave to her friend as she made her way to exit. "So how long have you guys been seeing each other?" Kathryn said making the mayor burn herself with the hot cocoa shocked at what her friend had just said. "Excuse me? How did... How could you possibly know?" the blonde looked down at her cup with a smirk shaking her head "Regina… I've known you all my life… you had the same look when you fell in love with Daniel." the mayor stayed silent, that's not exactly how she had planned to tell her friend she was falling for the sheriff. "You don't have to hide your feelings from her from me you know." Regina sighed, holding her cocoa with both of her hands. "She really makes me happy you know. I've only known her for about two weeks but… I feel like I've known her all my life." Kathryn reached for her hand, smiling at the mayor. "I can tell… The way she looks at you… it's like you're the world's last hope. And the way you look at her… as if she's the oxygen to your body." Regina blushed at what her friend was saying. She had no idea they were that obvious. "I plan to ask her to stay tomorrow night, speaking of which… I'm expecting you there!"  
>"Regina its better if I don't go. MM with be there and the whole town basically hates me, that's why I moved to the other side of town." Kathryn lowered her head as a couple of people passed by giving her a look. "You didn't do anything Kathryn! You shouldn't be ashamed of walking out on the streets! I don't know why you just don't comfort MM about it and fix this whole thing." the mayor's friend sighed and nodded "She won't listen to me. As soon as I walked in here she walked out. David would still be in town if it wasn't for that night."<br>"Seriously I don't know why someone would say such thing, and the pictures… its ridiculous." Both women shared a lovely breakfast. By the end the mayor invited her friend for dinner over at her home, so she could get to know the blonde. "So 7pm tonight?" Kathryn nodded giving the mayor a hug and walking to her car, as both women drove away on different directions.

* * *

><p>"Good morning love." Deputy Jones stood by the door of her office rubbing his chin with one hand. "Oh hey Killian, what news do you have for me this morning?" The thin man walked over taking a seat in front of Emma's desk. "Well… besides nothing but the usual with everyone in town… Rumor has it you and the mayor…" Killian raised an eyebrow with a small smirk as he gave the sheriff a hint with his eyes.<br>"What? Okay that's just… How- who is saying these rumors?" the blonde sat back and as she ran her fingers across her head. "Well practically the whole town is. Are you two really…" Emma stopped him from talking; Killian raised his hands not saying another word. "This town really has nothing else to focus on but on everyone else's lives huh?" the sheriff said sounded irritated. "Hey I'm no judger… I think you two look great. I mean two extremely attractive women… living on the same house… sleeping on the same bed" Emma raised her hand interrupting him again as he made a smirk. The sheriff sat back down, silent for a few seconds as she stared into her phone that had 5 new texts and two missed calls fromElsa "You know… I'm engaged." Deputy Jones opened his eyes wide looking shocked "but you guys just met! How could you-"  
>"Not with Regina… I'm engaged with my girlfriend Elsa back in NY." Killian stared at Emma with no words to say. "I don't know how to tell Regina? I never wanted none of this but the moment I met her… it was like finding myself after being lost all my life. Killian that woman doesn't deserve someone like me… but every time I want to tell her she looks at me with love and I stop myself from breaking her heart. I love my girlfriend but… she's never looked at me the way Regina does. And I have two more weeks left and I don't know how to tell her that I can't stay." The sheriff's eyes began to fill with tears, she wasn't the kind of girl to show emotions but Killian had opened up to her and he was the only person she felt he wouldn't judge her. Belle was aware but didn't want to drag her in more than she already was. MM was definitely not an option, and Ruby… shed probably run around town yelling it to the top of her lungs. "Emma… I… What are you planning to do? You can't just go back to NY and pretend she won't longer exist. You either have to end this or tell her the truth."<br>"I know I just… I don't know how? Because a part of me wants to put a stop to it, but the other doesn't want to end it. I feel complete when I'm with her, I've always felt lost. My girlfriend has always been there for me but this is nothing compared to what me and Regina have." Killian sat there with nothing to say. He only sat with her, who was he to judge? He knew love made one do stupid things. But also infect like a disease that slowly consumed the body and mind.

* * *

><p>"Emma dear… can you get the door." Emma was playing video games with Henry who had just introduced him to <em>Call of Duty: Advance Warfare <em>when Regina shouted from the kitchen. She pressed paused with Henry saying it wasn't fair. She made her way to the door to find Kathryn standing with a bottle of wine. "Hello Emma." The girl said. Emma was shocked and then apologized greeting her and letting her in. "I'll let Regina know you're here." Emma started to walk away when Henry shouted "Aunt Kathryn!" the kid ran hugging the woman who clearly hadn't seen I a long time. "Regina… You're friend is here." The blonde said as she walked over to see what the mayor was cooking "This really smells delicious, what are you making?" Regina walked over getting closer to the blonde until both noses touched "Something you'll lick your fingers too." Emma felt her stomach muscles weaken as the older woman played with one finger sliding it around her abs. "Regina…" the blonde could feel the older woman's lips so close to her, the heat of her breath made her crave her lips until she no longer could handle herself, closing the space between them kissing her. "You guys are so cute." Kathryn said as she entered the kitchen making the two women depart from their lips. "Oh relax… I won't go running around town yelling I just witnessed a kiss from the mayor and the sheriff." Regina laughed lowering her look blushing from what her friend had just said. "Does Henry know?" asked the woman. "No… not yet, its better"  
>"Oh please mom… It's not like the town doesn't run on rumors. And besides you two seriously are bad at hiding secret looks and "unintentional" touches." Henry said as he walked in the ladies. Emma blushed, her face turned so pink she had no words. Regina was speechless at what she had heard from her son, she never expected his reaction. "It's ok mom… If she makes you happy… that's all that matters… besides she's cool. I like her." He walked over to hug his mother who had a smile from ear to ear. "You keep surprising me each day."<br>"I know." Regina held his face with both of her hands giving him a kiss on his forehead. "Kid i…" Henry turned to Emma who stopped her from apologizing, asking her the only thing she had to apologize for was not getting back to the living room so they could finish playing, both left the other two women to gossip as dinner got ready.

* * *

><p>*NYC*<p>

_Clothes… check! Accessories… check! Emma's favorite lingerie… Check! _Elsa was finishing packing when her sister and her husband arrived and where ready to leave "Ok so we need to stop and find a costume." Said Anna. "I'm sorry… a costume? Anna were going to surprise my fiancé not to some Halloween party." The young girl walked over showing her phone to her sister. "Storybrooke is having a masquerade thing. Imagine Emma's face when you surprise her tonight?" Kristoff walked in carrying the last bags mentioning how he had always been a fan of masquerades. The two sisters checked the apartment one last time to make sure everything was in place finally walking downstairs where Kristoff was waiting inside the car. "Anna we haven't talked since last week, what if Emma doesn't want to be surprised, and what if she's having second thoughts?" Anna reached over squeezing her sister's hand "Everything will be fine, trust me Emma will be happy we all surprise her." the blonde man made it clear once he took off there was no coming back. Anna and Elsa nodded with Kristoff taking off.


	6. Chapter 6

*** please leave your comments guys***

Chapter 6

It was finally Saturday and everyone in town seemed so ecstatic about the dance. Emma woke up early and drove straight to the mayor's home where they had to go through some last details. She knocked on the door and Henry greeted her, ready to leave as well. "Hey Emma, mm my mom is upstairs. I promised my aunt Kathryn we'd go shopping for her costume this morning so make yourself at home." The blonde was still embarrassed at the kid knowing about her and his mother, but the fact that she had to leave him and his mother behind soon just killed her, somehow the kid had stolen her heart. He leaned over to give the sheriff a small hug with Emma kissing his forehead making his way to meet with his aunt..

"Regina!" the blonde walked in the house waiting for the older woman to come downstairs. "Emma… Can you come up here for a second." The blonde looked up, knowing it was a bad idea to go upstairs. "Regina I don't think it's a good-"the sheriff was about to say something when there was a loud noise making a run to the mayor's room. When she opened the door she only found a box lying in the ground, she walked inside the room looking for Regina where she was nowhere to be found "Regina…?" she said softly. "Good morning Miss Swan" she slammed the door close walking from behind it, surprising the blonde. Emma's jaw dropped open when she saw the mayor wearing nothing but a see through lingerie dress. The older woman walked slowly towards the blonde, blushing at the way she was looking at her. "Regin-"the mayor kissed her before letting her say another word. "Regina… Wait… Wait!" Emma said stopping the mayor who stared deep into her eyes, "Regina I need to tell you something before we go any further." The mayor grabbed her from her hand looking into her eyes "I don't want to hear it… Whatever it is… it can wait." She kissed the blondes lips, with a kiss that made it clear what the mayor wanted. She pushed her against a chair, slowly beginning to move her body against the blonde, dancing seductively, guiding the blonde's hands as to where to touch her. She held Emma's hands sliding them through her breast and waist leading to her thighs and butt. The mayor rubbed her bottom against Emma's crotch, then turning around facing her as she grinded all over the blonde's body. Emma held her from her neck, softly reaching over to give her small bites, kissing her, caressing her skin and admiring ever move the older woman did on top of her. Regina stood up pulling Emma with her just to push her to the bed, climbing on top of her. Emma forgot everything, she could not see pass the woman who had lips as red as the apple and eyes as dark as the night. It was only her and the older woman, alone in that room. Emma sat up with Regina still kissing her, roughly removing her red leather jacket. Slowly undoing her shirt, Emma pushed her off from top of her, taking control. She kissed her neck, from one side to the other meeting with her right ear, biting it softly. Loving every moan she heard from the woman who scratched her back. She removed her tank top with the mayor undoing her belt and jeans until both didn't have anything but bare skin on each other. Regina stopped her to look at the sheriff, biting her lip as she cupped her breast, leaning over to suck on them softly making Emma gasp.

Emma kissed every inch of her body traveling through her body until she met her private part. She looked straight into the mayor's eyes as she tasted her for the first time. Regina pulled her body up, pulling her neck back as Emma kissed her private area, moaning loud with her legs around the blonde's head. She squeezed them hard making Emma's tongue go deeper, she could feel the woman's tongue move in circles, and shapes making a symphony out of her movements. The blonde pushed herself up until she met with the mayor's eyes, reaching over to kiss her so she could taste herself. The older woman bit her under lip when she felt two fingers go deep inside of her soft but deep. She kept moaning louder and louder begging the blonde for more until she no longer could handle it, climaxing into Emma's fingers. The blonde pulled her hand up licking her fingers with Regina joining in with her tongue ending in a passionate kiss.

"That was… amazing!" Regina said as she laid next to the blonde. Emma smirked but had no words, she stared off into the ceiling knowing she had crossed the line. Regina was about to lean over and kiss her when Emma stood up avoiding it as she grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom. "Hey… Um I'll see you tonight ok?" the blonde smirked at the mayor who was laying in her bed just covered by the sheets, but still managed to show skin.

Emma walked out of the mayor's house, driving off to the station looking for Killian but he was nowhere to be found. _Shit... Killian where are you when I need you? _Emmadrove all over town trying to find the deputy but he was nowhere to be found. The blonde was going crazy, she needed to talk to someone but MM was not an option. She really loved the pale woman to tell her such thing. Belle would probably be with Mr. Gold and Ruby... Ruby was the only person Emma could think off. She drove off to Granny's and sat inside her car thinking weather to go inside or not. "Emma...?" Ruby who was wearing a red cloak and a lovely middle age dress, knocked on Emma's window startling her. "Hey Ruby." The waitress could see there was something going on but didn't push it "hey. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be-" the blonde interrupted her before she could even finish her sentence. "I don't know what to do anymore? Because I'm engaged! Ruby… I'm engaged to a beautiful girl back in NYC! And then I come here and Regina... She just turns my world upside down! And i don't know what to do because I... I don't want to leave. I want to stay. I thought this was just a fantasy but... after this morning... I know that what I feel for Regina is more than just a fantasy." The waitress eyes were wide open shocked at what the blonde had just said to her. She couldn't believe that the sheriff was engaged and had not once mentioned it. "Ruby I don't know what to do?" The waitress looked deep into her eyes and held her hand letting her know she was her friend and supported her "you need to tell Regina the truth. Tell her how you feel about her. And let her know about your fiancé. She doesn't deserve to be heartbroken." Emma's eyes were now watery. She felt terrible, all she wanted was to get in her car and drive off but she couldn't... She didn't want to leave Regina nor Henry.

* * *

><p>Killian stood in front of a fridge trying to decide if he wanted Rum or Vodka. He was already all dressed up. Leroy had rolled his eyes when he saw the deputy walk in dressed as a pirate. "Are you a drag queen pirate that's why you put on eyeliner?" The short grumpy man said. Killian smirked at him as Leroy made his way to the backroom. He stood by the fridge wondering if he wanted Rum or Vodka when a thin girl with blonde hair and eyes as as the ocean walked in. Killian stared at her and her beautiful blue eyes, he could hardly believe there was someone as beautiful as her. He looked outside and saw another young girl kissing another blonde guy.<p>

"Excuse me... Sir, could you please tell me how far we from are... Storybrooke?" She asked but Leroy looked over at Killian ignoring the girl and walking off to the back room mumbling things. "His not fond of outsiders!" Killian said as the young girl jumped "Hey! Hi... Wow yes I can see that." Elsa said with a smile as she herself found the man in front of her quite charming. Killian stood in front of the girl smiling until he finally introduced himself. "Deputy Jones, at your service." The lovely girl blushed a little lowering her look "Elsa Erandelle, and please tell me youre going to this dance thing and youre not actually dressed as a pirate." Killian's smile fade away when he heard the girls name, he cleared his throat and smirked quickly. "Did I say something wrong?" Elsa asked. "No no not at all love. I just... I never thought the sheriff's fiancé would be truly beautiful." Elsa's face lid up when she heard her fiancés name "you know Emma? Oh wait... Deputy, of course you know her." Deputy Jones smiled and couldn't stop staring into the girls blue eyes "so you're going The Candle Dance I'm guessing?" The young girl nodded when the door bell rang as a man entered and Killian's reaction was as if he had seen a ghost "D- David?" Elsa turned around to find Captain Nolan entering the store "Elsa? Killian..?" Both men looked shock until deputy Jones began to giggle and walked over to hug him "Bloody hell Mate were you been!" Captain Nolan and Deputy Jones embraced themselves in a hug of joy. "Elsa what- what are you doing here?"

"Oh... Right. I'm planning to surprise Emma tonight on this dance. I brought my sister and her boyfriend, I don't know if you remember them?" The blue eye girl pointed to the couple who were talking and looking inside as David smiled and waved back.

"Does MM know you're here?" David nodded with a serious face. Killian raised an eyebrow, rubbing his beard. "Don't worry... I won't get near her. Belle invited me and I just... I've really missed this town and of course you. Besides I didn't get a chance to give Graham a proper goodbye. So here I am." Killian smiled at the blonde man and gave him another hug. Elsa was really enjoying the moment when she realized it get dark soon and she had to arrive to a hotel and dress up. "Elsa!" The three individual turned around to see Anna who was giving the blue eye girl a sign of tardiness. "I think it's time for me to leave." David and Killian smirked at Elsa as she walked out. She was about to get in the car when the deputy ran out from the store asking her to ride with him so they could take a shortcut. Anna and Kristoff looked confused but thought it be a great to finally arrive to the town.

* * *

><p>"Emma come out already." Belle shouted who was waiting for the blonde with Ruby and MM. "Ok ok give me a second, geez!" Emma opened the door walking out slowly when the three women gasped and stared at her "Emma…" said MM. "You look…" Ruby said next. "Really hot!" Belle finished the sentence, they all stared at the blonde who was blushing and flattered at her friends saying such thing about her. Mary Margaret walked over to give her a small gift box. "MM what this?" asked the blonde. "It's just a gift, the last touch to make your costume perfect."Emma opened the box to find a masquerade, Ruby and Belle smiled at her and they all embraced each other in a hug. "Thank you so much guys! Now time to tell Regina the truth."<br>"The truth?" MM looked at Emma confused trying to figure out what she was trying to say. Ruby jumped in saying the truth of how the blonde wanted to stay in town. There was a knock on the door and Belle walked away to see who it was. The three other girls stayed gossiping until Belle returned "Emma… I believe a prince is looking for you." Henry walked behind the librarian and dropped his jaw when he saw the sheriff in her costume "Emma! Your costume is amazing! My mom is really going to love it!" He walked over to hold the blonde's hands as Ruby, MM and Belle gave them some privacy. "Emma can I say something?" the sheriff knew where he was going "Yeah?" Henry smiled and had no idea how to begin his sentence "My mom… you make her really happy. And I'm just… I'm really happy you came into town. You've managed to make everyone love you in their own way and i- Emma… I really love that you're making my mom happy. I wouldn't want it any other way." Emma wanted to cry so badly, no one had ever said something like what Henry had just said. This kid really loved his mother and loved the idea that Emma was the reason behind his mother's smile. She had no words for the kid, she leaned over and hugged him "Henry… you and your mother… you guys have managed to steal my heart. And you guys make my day everyday and I would not mind if it were like that the rest of my life. Don't ever forget that!" the blonde hugged the young boy tighter knowing she had to take a decision. Henry stood up letting her know they'd see her in an hour and made his way out. Emma sat quietly thinking of what Henry had just said to her. She looked up when she heard the door open to find Ruby walk in.

"Hey… is everything ok?" Ruby asked. Emma shook her head with tears running down her face "Ruby… I can't leave Regina. I don't want to leave Regina. I want to come home to her and Henry for the rest of my life. I love my girlfriend but… now I see that… I'm not in love with her. I'm in love with Regina, and tonight I'm telling her that I… That I love her." Ruby smiled and then asked about Elsa but Emma had no idea what to reply all she knew was that she was in love with Regina and she was choosing her.

* * *

><p>Emma, Ruby and MM walked around the town, everyone was dressed already, some people were dancing already, Belle and Mr. Gold where one of the couples already dancing. No one really knew how he had managed to make Belle fall in love with him but it was Belle who made him fall for her. She looked beautiful in her yellow dress, everyone could see how the older man couldn't stop staring at his wife. The three girls stood together admiring the couple when MM began to cry "MM what's wrong?" Ruby and Emma asked as MM began to walk away trying to cover her face so that no one would see her cry. Ruby ran after her leaving Emma standing alone, when she turned around she saw her captain wearing what seemed to her a prince charming outfit, she then realized Mary Margaret's costume was snow white. The captain walked towards her giving the blonde a small hug "Captain… What are you doing here?" David smiled and looked around "Belle and Mr. Gold sent me the invitation… You never mentioned you were friends with Mary Margaret?" the blonde was speechless and had no idea on how to response to her captain "It's ok… I'm sure you already know the whole story, but Emma… if anything, know I didn't cheat on her." the captain was a little nervous that the blonde wouldn't believe him but when she said she did he was in shock. "By the way Elsa-"<br>"Yeah Elsa is fine now im gonna go get snow white over there so you can fix this whole thing." Emma said walking away avoiding a conversation about her girlfriend.

Emma walked over to where Ruby and MM where standing "MM… David would like a word with you." Her eyes got watery but took a deep breath "Very well… at some point we had to discuss our marriage. Maybe it's time to divorce once in for all." the pale woman said as she walked away from Ruby and the sheriff "Has Regina arrived yet?" Emma shook her head when she turned to see the over by the clock tower to find a woman with a red dress walking down next to a prince Henry. Everyone was in town but Emma felt like they all cleared her way and her path to meet Regina was clear. She couldn't stop staring at the woman in the royal red dress with the red masquerade. She felt like everything slowed down and like her and Regina where the only ones moving. Regina kept waving at all the other guests, her smile was un-mistakable and her posture of a queen… Emma knew it by memory. She kept walking until she finally met with the queen. Henry grabbed both woman's hand making them give a palm kiss. "Emma?" asked Regina… "My queen… And prince." Emma replied looking down at Henry smiling. Regina giggled and in that moment they didn't mind that the whole town was looking at the small family. "Miss Swan… I know you're really enjoying the view but I need you to escort me to the stage." The blonde smiled waking up from her day dream, she held the mayors hand and began to walk down to the stage. "_You are the smell before the rain, you are the blood in my veins-"_Emma began to sing softly when she turned the mayor to face her. The two women stared into each other's eyes, as it was a habit, they didn't need communication, and just with a look they knew what they were telling each other. The blonde sighed, she faced down and took a deep breath "Regina… you know about that job offer? Well… I don't want to wake another day knowing I won't wake up next to you. Or hang with Henry… Regina I lo-"Emma opened her eyes wide when she heard her name call out loud. She felt her blood pressure drop instantly and like everything was slowly falling apart. Regina looked up to see who was shouting for the blonde, she smiled and looked back at Emma.

Ruby and Belle turned to see a light blonde walking towards Emma. They both knew who she was instantly and knew that things were about to get bad. "Belle we have to do something!" Belle turned over to where Emma and the mayor where then back at the light blonde "What are we suppose to do?" Ruby looked at belle with no words. There was nothing to do. The moment of truth was there

"Emma… what's wrong dear?" the blonde turned around and there she was. Elsa was walking straight to her "Emma… who is that?" the mayor asked again. Emma was in shock and kept staring then opened her mouth "Elsa." She said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys had been really busy. But here is chapter 7. Hope you enjoy. Leave some comments(:**

Elsa ran down the street in a blue dress that dragged along the floor. She had never been happier to see her future wife standing there dressed as a white knight, in fact she found it very sexy. A woman and a kid stood next to her dressed as a queen and a little prince, she wondered if that was the mayor and her kid Emma had talked so much about, even though there had been any talking, but all she really cared about was running to the blondes arms and kissing those lips.

Emma had no words, Elsa jumped hugginhg her. Saying how much she had missed her and how much she loved her. Regina smiled at her the two blondes, she had no clue of who Elsa was but knew they were close. A kiss between Emma and Elsa happened and the mayors jaw dropped. Her face expression became cold and angry, Henry stood there looking at his mothers reaction . Ruby and Belle could tell things were about get bad after seeing the mayors expression. Regina cleared her throat and Elsa turned to her "hi! I'm sorry. Elsa Erandelle! Please to meet you" she stretched her hand and as she held a smile "I'm guessing you're regina? Emma has talked so much about you." Regina looked at Emma as she held her look down and said nothing she took a deep breath and put herself together, even though all she wanted was to scream at Emma. "Im sorry are you two-"

"Engaged..? Yes! Yes we are!" Elsa said sounding ecstatic holding the blondes arm.

"Engaged...? You never mentioned anything Sheriff Swan... But then again I never bothered to ask." The mayor cleared her throat once more, standing straight and controlling her emotions "if you'll excuse me I have to go somewhere." She began to walk, Emma finally reacted and chased her. "Regina wait, we need-"

"Miss Swan... You and I have nothing to talk about!" Emma stood as she watched the woman she loved walk away.

* * *

><p>The white door to the Mills mansion slammed open as the mayor walked in angry. The only thing that could be heard were her high heels clicking on the wooden floor as she made her way to her study. The room was cold and everything was left as the last time the mayor of had been in there. She couldn't go upstairs to her room, as of a few moments she hated her own bedro om and everything in it. She had been with Emma just that morning, she had opened up to Her like she had never done it with anyone. And now she hated everything that had to do with her. She walked over to serve herself a glass of whiskey, Drinking it straight up followed by two more glasses. On the fourth glass she sat and with tears falling of her eyes. She was the mayors town and now the laughing stock of everyone. How could Emma do something like that? Why didn't she ever mentioned her fiancé? They had shared so much and not once did Emma mentioned a loved one. These questions ran on her head as she sat on the floor and drank whiskey from the bottle.<p>

* * *

><p>"Emma, are you ok?" Elsa asked. Emma sat in the corner of the bed. No words came out of her mouth. She couldn't even look up at her fiancé who would probably hate her after telling her the truth. She closed her eyes and all she could see was a brunette looking at her with anger and hate. She knew she had hurt Regina and hated herself for that. She hated herself even more knowing she'd hurt her girlfriend too.<p>

"Emma... Please talk to me." Elsa said. She sat next to her and rubbed the blondes back, showing her support and understanding. Her arrival to the town and surprising Emma was not exactly what she had planned nor what she was expecting. People could be heard outside the hotel, took over the mayors speech after she left. There was a knock on the door, For a second Emma thought it be Regina but when she looked it was just Ruby and Belle. They both smiled at Elsa and introduced themselves as they made their way to where the sheriff sat. When Ruby looked at Emma her eyes filled with tears she stood by the rooms door and Belle ran to hug her. Elsa excuses herself giving the three some privacy.

"I lost her... I... I lost Regina." Emma's voice broke down, tears could be seen fall of her face. She had never felt this way, as if the earth was coming to an end. Belle and Ruby sat next to her comforting her, Belle hugged her and rest her head on Emma's shoulder. Ruby held her hand, she had never been the kind of person to show affection, but seeing Emma in that condition made and exception. "where's MM?" Ruby smiled at Belle as they let her know her and David were seen talking really close and MM had that smile that only David could get out of her. "She doesn't know anything right?" Asked Emma. Both Ruby and Belle nodded. She knew her friend would be pissed knowing she had betrayed her fiancé, but she'd also be pissed for lying to her.

A knock on the door interrupted the three girls. Elsa opened the door and walked in slowly. Belle and Ruby both looked at Emma as they made their way out giving the two blondes privacy.

"Elsa we.. I need to tell you something." Emma said as she cleaned her tears and put herself together. "You don't. I saw the way you were looking at her. The way you two looked at each other. The way she didn't know we are engaged, yet Deputy Jones did. It's like everyone in this town knows you two are meant for each other." Elsa stood by the window staring outside. The sun had been down, and the people of the town were still celebrating except for the fact that no lights were turned on. Belle and Ruby could hear the two blondes mumbling in the other room.

tears ran down her face and by the look of it emma could tell she was really hurt. "Elsa I don't know what I feel. I... I love you-"

"But you don't know if you're in love with me anymore?"

Emma lowered her look and took a deep breath. There was silence for a few seconds then she made her way to meet her fiancé.

"Elsa... I didn't plan this. A few weeks ago I was in New York proposing to you. And then I come to this shitty town and everything just turns upside down." Elsa looked at her fiancé who stood next to her, she believed her but she also knew What Emma and the Mayor had was not a game. She could see it the moment she saw them together. "Go... Go look for her and figure it out. I won't force you into anything. Find out what you want and if you wake up and your heart still belongs to me then... I will wait for you here ready to go home." Elsa kissed her forehead and made her way out, belle and Ruby sat on the couch, only this time the young boy she had seen with Emma and the mayor was there.

"hey... Can... Can I ask you something?" Asked Henry. Elsa took a deep breath and listened. "Are you and Emma... Getting married?" She took another deep breath and smiled at him, there was no answer.

"Henry..." Emma stood by the door, he looked at Her then back at Elsa. His look of a confused little boy only made it clear that he didn't want to face reality. "Emma what's going on?"

"Henry... Do you remember what I told you the other day?" He nodded as he ran to hug the sheriff "Henry where is Regina?" The boy kept looking down but he knew his mother could only be in two places. Her office or her study. The blonde hugged him once more and made her way out.

* * *

><p>Emma walked down the street when She found her captain who was Prince Charming for the night "Captain Nolan" David turned around finding a white knight with blonde hair "Sheriff Swan." Both then turned to find MM walking towards their direction to meet with David. "Hey Emma." The blonde stared at the captain then back at her friend trying to figure out if they were together or what on earth was happening. The last few hours had been so confusing. It was like leaving town and coming back to MM and Nolan together.<p>

"We're not together... If that's what you're wondering." Emma raised her eyebrows and shoulders giving her a hint of i-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about.

"Why are you dressed as a knight?" Asked the captain.

"Oh don't you know? Emma here and the mayor found love in a hopeless place." Said MM putting her arm around David's.

"The mayor? What? But you just got engaged to Elsa?"

MM looked at Emma then back at David pulling away looking confused "who's Elsa?" Asked the pale woman. "She's Emma's fiancé." She turned to look at the blonde but her expression said it all. "You cheated on your fiancé with Regina?" She shook her head taking a few steps back, David looked at his wife then back at the sheriff. "Mary Margaret I-"

"What the hell is wrong with you? You two are so alike." She turned around and walked away leaving David and Emma.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the Mills mansion but no one replied. Katherine tried to see through the window to find any movement but it was dark inside. She checked the door knob and to her luck the door was open. "Regina..?" She shouted. Her voice echoed as she slowly walked through the hallway waiting for an answer. "Regina are you home?" There was no answer but a sound came from a room down the hallway. When she opened the door she found Regina still in her costume sitting on the first loor with the bottle of whiskey. "Regina what's going on? What happened?" She turned to look at Katherine with a laugh and began to curse on Emma's name. "She's engaged Katherine, Emma Swan engaged to some perky little blonde girl! What the hell is wrong with her? What did I ever do to her?" She sounded so angry but her voice slowly began to break and without realizing it she was crying as her friend held her close "hey hey now everything will be fine." The two woman sat on the floor. There wasn't anything to say, Katherine new not to ask her friend questions, it was better if she just let Regina opened herself to it. It was getting late and the festival wouldn't be over until midnight. Henry would either stay with Belle or Ruby, the mayor was always in the check for her son but also trusted a few people when it came to her sons care. She didn't want him home, not on her condition. Not knowing she's have to explain her son that Emma would no longer be part of their life.<p>

Emma walked down the front yard, all she wanted to do was get on her car and drive off but she couldn't. For once she wanted to stay and explained herself to someone. She planned on knocking but that would be pointless. She used the spare key Regina had once given her in case of an emergency. When she opened the door she heard mumblings and she followed the voices until she found they were coming from Regina's study. "Regina?" She pushed the door open slowly when she stood there shock to find Katherine in top of Regina as they made out. Both women stood up when they saw Emma standing on the door "Emma... I-"

"No. Don't... Just don't. I came here to explain everything to you... To tell you the truth. And this is what I come too? Wow... You showed me... What you're really capable off." Emma took off, regina got up and ran after her trying to stop her "Emma wait... Emma!" The blonde stopped walking as she turned to see the mayor who stood in front of her "what? What do you want? Show me that anyone in town is at your service? Or did you plan to rip my heart out and crush it?" Regina stood in silence as tear began to fall of her eyes "don't you dare blame this on me! Who do you think you are? You're engaged? And not once did you mentioned it? I opened up to you! And you.. You-" Emma turned around and began to walk away "don't you dare walk away from me! Where do you think your going?"

The blonde stopped walking as she faced the street and looked at her yellow bug, and with the biggest ache in her heart took a deep breath and closed her eyes "I'm going home."


	8. Chapter 8

Regina watched as Emma got in her car and drove away. She stood and didn't move. Watching Emma drive away was by far the second hardest thing she had ever done. She stared at the yellow bug until it made a left turn and the tail lights disappeared. The night was cold and the streets were empty. Katherine was still inside and the sky was clear as ever. Regina crossed her arms and then looked up at the sky _"I've lost her Daniel... I've lost her and she wasn't even mine." _She began to walk back inside when she saw Katherine leaning against the door "Regina, I'm... I don't-" _"_Katherine you need to leave_." _Regina passed by her, her arms still crossed leaving Katherine alone. "Regina, please let me explain" the woman followed Regina into her study. She didn't want to hear her explanations but Katherine didn't bother to stop "I'm sorry! I don't know what happened? Look we were both drunk and you clearly needed affection and-" "Katherine stop! I'm not in the mood. Please. We can talk another day." Regina walked out of her study leaving Katherine alone.

Emma drove down Mifflin street, her eyes filled with tears, tears full of anger and regret. Regret of hurting Regina, regret for hurting Elsa. Regina was the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She didn't know why? All she knew is every time she saw Regina it felt right. They had only met two weeks ago but the moment Emma laid eyes on the older woman she knew Regina was the one. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh, cleaning her tears kept with one hand and the other one on the wheel. Her perfect dream had only been a beautiful nightmare.

She drove past Granny's where she saw David sitting outside by himself. She parked the yellow bug and walked towards the captain. "Hey David." He turned to see the sheriff who slowly approached towards him "Emma." he stayed seated and looking towards the towns clock. "I don't think it'll ever move..." She said as she took a seat and both didn't say anything for a few second until Emma broke the silence.

"Have you tried talking to MM?" David took a deep breath and let out a huge sigh "Emma what were you thinking when you got involved with the mayor?" Emma stayed silent with her head down. "I wasn't looking to get involved with Regina, I was looking for her to be my friend, I don't know how we ended here. Things just happened David." He shook his head and let her know MM was angry as hell and didn't want to hear from him, but he wouldn't give up on her "she still loves you you know that right?" He looked at Emma giving her a huge smile as he lowered his head "yeah... I knew the moment our eyes met... I could tell that we both had been lost all these years and as soon as we laid eyes on each other we just found... Home." It was past midnight, everyone was going home and others were cleaning, the Candle Dance was finally over. "Have you decided what you want to do next?" Emma took a deep breath, looked around and David could tell she had fallen in love with every detail of the town and even if she didn't admit it to him, he knew she didn't want to leave. She had the same look he had when he left the town.

* * *

><p>Elsa sat in her room as she went through pictures of her and Emma on her phone. She had been crying for a while. Just a few weeks ago her life was perfect. The woman she had been dating for three years had proposed to her and she had said yes! Yes to a future with Emma. She couldn't help but accept the fact that her fiancé was in love with someone else. But Elsa couldn't blame her, she knew better than anyone what it was to fall in love with someone unexpectedly. She never imagined she'd end up dating a deputy. Nor that they'd share an apartment. She took a deep breath and just she heard someone knocking.<p>

Her sister Ana and Kristoff sat in the living room discussing plan weddings when someone knocked, Ana rushed to open hoping it be Emma but to her surprise it was Deputy Jones "im so sorry to barge in like this love... Is your sister here?" Asked Killian when Elsa walked out from her room "Killian, wha- what are you doing here?" The three looked at the Deputy wondering why he was there so late "Emma... Oh god did something-" "No no no no... Emma is fine love. I... I just heard about the accident this evening and wanted to make sure you were fine." He smiled at Elsa making her feel better knowing he was offering his friendship. "would you like to take a walk?" The blonde nodded and followed the deputy leaving Ana and Kristoff alone.

"Thank you, deputy Jones." They both walked around the dock. She had really enjoyed having him by her side. Being in Storybrooke and finding out the woman she had been in love with the past few years was in love with someone else wasn't exactly easy. "How did you and Emma meet? If you don't mind me asking" Elsa turned to look at Killian with a smiled "well... I went ice skating with my sister, Ana and her boyfriend Kristoff, three years ago and we were new to the city. I had no idea people were so harsh. Nevertheless I fell on the cold ice and Emma jumped out of the blue. Apparently she was patrolling the area when she saw me fall but I think she had been looking at me before the accident." Killian listened closely and smiled at the blonde who clearly remembered everything as if it just had happened yesterday. "Anyways I hurt my ankle and she carried me to a bench. She then took my ice skate off and gave me a massage. It was a chilly afternoon, she offered herself to buy me hot cocoa. Without realizing it we spent the afternoon talking. I had never met someone like her. Nevertheless someone on the radio called her and she had to leave but before she walked away she just took a deep breath and asked me out. And ever since we fell madly in love... Until now." Her smile was so big but then turned into a frown "I think that you and Emma will be just fine." Said Killian as he rubbed her back. They walked a little more and then Elsa hugged him tight. He didn't say anything he just hugged her back and both stood next to the dock. "thank you Killian." He smiled at the girl and walked her back to her room. Before leaving he wrote down his number and gave it to Elsa "if you ever need a friend... I'll be here waiting love."

* * *

><p>David and Emma drove to MM apartment where the captain used all his bravery and walked upstairs, but before making his way inside he turned to look at Emma "you know... True love isn't easy, but it must be fought for, because once you find it, it can never be replaced." Emma smiled as she watched her captain who had a deep romantic side, walk to get his true love back. It was around 2am and he knocked three times. He waited a few seconds and then there she was. MM opened the door, she stared at David shocked "Davi-" she was about to say something when he threw himself and kissed her. She tried to push him off but deep down she didn't try hard, she held on to his shirt pressing him against her. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but both had been waiting to kiss each other for far to long, David held MM and she held his face with both hands. Both stared into each other's gaze "you came back?" She said. "Did you ever doubt I would?" MM giggled and kissed her husband still dressed in his Prince Charming costume.<p>

Emma saw from the hallway and smiled at the two lovers who kissed passionately, she thought about Regina, but her heart only ached... She had hurt her and she had no right to be angry at her for kissing someone else. How could she? She had lied to her all along. The town was now empty, and there was no one to be seen, Emma drove to the station and sat in her office, Daniels file sat on her desk, she had gone through it a couple of times. And every time she opened the file she'd read the notes and then look at the family picture. She kept staring at Regina and Henry. It was getting pretty late and she took the picture out folding it and putting it in her pocket. She took another look around the office, turn the lights off and walked out.

"Swan..." Killian appeared out of nowhere startling the sheriff "Jesus Killian, I could have shot you!" The blonde looked shocked and had a hand on her chest "what are you doing here?" Killian pressed his lips and apologized. "Have you tried talking to her?" The blonde had her hands on her waist, she looked down as she didn't let herself breakdown. "I went to look for her and when I found Katherine Midas... Kissing her." Killian stood speechless at what he had just heard. Emma never looked at him in his eyes. Every time she remembered she couldn't help but to cry "hey... It's ok love. You don't have to be strong with me." The deputy hugged her and he could feel her sob. "Why are you doing this? I thought you didn't like me?" He smirked at Emma and made it clear just because he had issues with the mayor and hated the fact that they made her sheriff instead of him, he was still a gentleman. "I think I know how terrible it feels to loose the one you love. I can't imagine what you must feel to loose the one you love and have to walk away from her."

After talking with Killian for a few minutes she drove straight to the hotel. When she arrived she sat in her car, she pulled the picture out, the brunette and the young kid were smiling, Emma took a deep breath but she broke down again, that smile Emma and Henry had once was because of Daniel and her, and she had ruined it all. "I'm sorry Daniel... I should of been better. I just... I wish I could fix it." Emma shook her head at the thought that she was talking to Regina's dead husband. _"I love her Daniel. I think you know how I feel about her and you know that I would take everything back and make things right. But it's not possible... At least not in this world. I'm sorry. I should of protected her and instead I hurt her."_

She put herself together and made her way to her room. Everything was the same as the last time, she packed everything up and took another look out the window. The towns clock had the same time since she had arrived 8:15. She knocked on the room Elsa was staying and Ana opened. When Ana saw her she really wanted to scream at her and slap her but she simply let her in and Emma made her way to the room Elsa was sleeping. She opened it slowly and found her fiancé laying on her side sleeping, taking her red leather jacket off she softly jumped in bed hugging the other girl. Elsa felt Emma's arms and a kiss on her back. "Let's go home in the morning." Said the sheriff, elsa held her hand and both fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Regina woke up feeling empty, she had hardly slept. She still had no clue why Katherine had kissed her last night but she made it clear to her friend that her heart belong to Emma, even if hers belong to someone else. Katherine apologize to her friend and left. However Regina walked upstairs and changed the sheets in her room. She cleaned everything that had to do with Emma but the pain wouldn't go away. The hours passed by and the mayor grew tired, finally breaking down and falling asleep. It was 9am, Henry had just arrived after spending the night in Mr. And Mrs. Golds home, which was a good idea since she hadn't exactly had a good night. She hugged the pillow and Emma's scent was still there. She felt like crying but then she remembered the lies and that pain she felt grew into anger making her throw the pillow to the wall. "Mom?" Henry opened the door to find his mother sitting in bed "Henry... How was the dance?" She said cleaning the tears from her eyes "it was fine... Mom I know you don't want to know anything about Emma but-"

"Henry there is nothing else to talk about Emma, sweetie." She walked to the restroom leaving Henry standing by the door

"She left early this morning." Regina stared into the mirror, she felt like someone had just stabbed her with a thousand knifes. Taking a deep breath she walked out to meet Henry "Well... It's just you and me Henry. Like it should always be." She said with a smile making her way out of her room just to lean against the wall with a hand on her mouth so Henry wouldn't hear her sob, even though he was aware of it.

* * *

><p>*1 year later*<p>

Emma flipped a pancake and served two cups of coffee. Elsa hugged her from her back giving her a soft kiss on her cheek, then making her way to get two plates. They both set the table and sat to eat breakfast when there was a knock on the door. It was 8:45 am, both woman looked at each other. Emma stood up and made her way to the door when she opened it her jaw dropped and gasped taking two steps back

"Henry."


End file.
